Daughters of red gold
by FoxMysterious
Summary: "Mis padres en su comienzo, no eran las personas mas unidas. Mi madre era demaciana y mi padre noxiano, enemigos por naturaleza. Sin embargo, un encuentro común logró unirlos por el destino. Pero no todo era felicidad y cuando apenas teníamos 9 años, mi padre desapareció. Ahora, nuestra labor es encontrarla, incluso si eso significa ir en contra del mundo" -Kana.


' _Fue una noche de invierno donde mi padre conoció a mi madre. Mi padre estaba pasando por los jardines del instituto cuando la vio a ella, sentada en una banca sola y mirando al suelo con algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, abrazándose a si misma mientras inútilmente trataba de soportar el frío, a su vez que se negaba a mirar otra cosa que fuese el suelo._

 _La relación de mis padres al principio era tensa, mi madre, una demaciana espía que colaboraba con el reinado de Jarvan IV y mi padre, una asesina, la mejor de todas encargada de eliminar cualquier enemigo. Ambas por naturaleza estaban destinadas a odiarse, sin embargo, ellas fueron contra todo pronóstico y ley que las detuviese, es por eso que admiro a mis padres, seres tan capaces de todo, quiero ser como ellas._

 _Volviendo a aquel día, mi padre siempre ha tenido un mal carácter, mas sin embargo, al ver a mi madre así de destrozada no pudo evitar aparecer por detrás de ella, sentándose a su lado sin importar las miradas asombradas de algunos campeones, incluida la de mi destrozada madre en aquel entonces._

 _" Si te vuelves una llorona, ¿contra quien batallaré? se volverá muy aburrido matar demacianos así de fácil."_

 _Comentó mi padre en aquel entonces, dice mi madre, mientras que miraba hacia el cielo aun con una pequeña cara de fastidio, mas sin embargo, me dice mi madre, ella alcanzó a ver por primera vez la tranquilidad y seriedad de mi padre._

 _" No es nada... " _

_" Si no fuese nada no estuvieses llorando " _

_Mi madre quedó sorprendida en aquel entonces, no sabía porque mi padre andaba tan interesada en ella de repente. "Supuse una trampa " me comenta aun mi madre, con su suave sonrisa._

 _" Me encanta como los demacianos se ayudan entre si, ¿ni siquiera tu torpe hermano puede venir a ayudarte? los demacianos si que son estúpidos " _

_Comentaba con desdén mi padre, antes de mirar de reojo a mi madre, la cual le miraba un buen rato, y suspiraba suavemente mirando al suelo,lo que mi padre no sabía, era que mi tío había sido recientemente atacado, y ahora, su salud peligraba. Mi padre la miró ,antes de gruñir levemente y quitarse su abrigo, antes de lanzarselo a la cara a mi madre._

 _" Pontelo y luego me lo entregas bien lavado, no quiero que se me pegue tu olor , me largo " _

_Con eso, mi madre quedó sola de nuevo, mas sin embargo, ahora estaba cubierta por el abrigo de mi padre, la cual le había dejado confundida, mas sin embargo provocó una pequeña sonrisa en mi madre, abrazando el abrigo mas cerca de ella, abrazando algo que le pertenecía a la única persona que se había acercado a consolarla, aunque a su manera, en su peor momento._

 _Lo que nunca supo mi padre, es que mi madre , ese día, durmió con el saco puesto, abrazándolo como si se fuese a desaparecer de la tierra. '_

* * *

Luxana se encontraba suspirando suavemente en la lavandería, viendo el abrigo girar y girar con calma mientras aun recordaba la conversación de anoche, aquella rara pero reconfortante conversación.

" _Si no fuese nada no estuvieses llorando_ "

recordó la frase de Katarina, la cual le había mirado con tanta intensidad en aquellos ojos verdes, que casi estremeció a Lux, antes de suspirar suavemente sobando su cien con cuidado. Katarina en parte tenía razón, ¿para que llorar si con eso no se arreglaba nada?, con eso no podría arreglar el indefinido coma de su hermano Garen, quien había sido atacado por el reciente asesino, Jhin y mucho menos arreglaría su rechazo con Ezreal, solo tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte para su hermano y para aceptar la realidad.

- _¿Lux? ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas de la tarde?_

Lux se sobresaltó y vio a Caitlyn, que traía la ropa de ella y al parecer de otra persona. Se veía agotada físicamente y mentalmente. Lux sabía el porqué: Vi había sido recientemente una de las víctimas de los 4 ataques, y con Sona también herida, era difícil , solo para Soraka, curar todas las heridas, en compañía de Janna, cuyas habían tratado de ayudar a todos los heridos.

- _Oh..estaba...lavando un abrigo de ...eh...una persona_ -Murmuró con inquietud, removiéndose suavemente en su puesto mientras suspiraba suavemente aun recordando la conversación de anoche , antes de mirar a Caitlyn que ponía la ropa a lavar- _¿Como esta Vi? y ¿como estas tu? te ves..._

- _¿Muy mal? Lo se, no he podido dormir durante todos estos días. Por otro lado, Vi al menos...al menos está despierta y está mejor, al menos aun me hace reír con sus tonterías_ -comentó con una pequeña sonrisa la sheriff, antes de secar rápidamente sus lagrimas. Por alguna razón sus ojos se clavaron en el abrigo y al ver los colores y el desgaste del saco, era claro que no era de alguien del ala demaciana- _¿de quien es el abrigo puedo preguntar?_

- _Am...yo..._

- _Puedes decirme lo que quieras Lux, no te voy a juzgar, ninguna de las dos estamos para eso._

Lux suspiró suavemente recostándose contra las maquinas que aun lavaban el saco. En parte era verdad, ninguna de las dos estaba para ser juzgada, ambas casi pierden seres queridos importantes y ahorita lo que mas podrían hacer es apoyarse la una con la otra, además de ser mas fuertes que nunca, debido a que Jhin aun no aparecía y aun había posibilidades de otro ataque.

\- _Es de...Katarina_ -susurró Luxana, mirando al suelo con algo de pena y miedo de que alguien le hubiese escuchado, incluso creía que Caitlyn la iba a mirar raro, pero cuando subió su mirada, le vio una mirada tranquila, de comprensión.

\- _Es raro de Katarina apoyar a alguien, sobre todo alguien demaciano, pero... Para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no?_ -Murmuró Caitlyn con tranquilidad sobando el hombro de Lux, la cual le miró , asintiendo suavemente suspirando, ya mas tranquila- _ayer tuve que apoyar a Ahri, sabes lo pegada que era a Sona._

Ahri, cierto. Ahri había sido la pareja de Sona durante un buen tiempo y era claro que Ahri también se vería afectada por la decaída de Sona, sobre todo siendo la que mas peligra, al haber recibido un tiro casi por medio de la garganta, el cual casi la mata. Se había olvidado por completo de ella al haberse sumido en un dolor interno tan fuerte.

- _Debe ser muy duro para ella..._ -Murmuró Luxana, antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo.

\- _No tanto como lo debe ser para los discípulos de Zed y sobre todo Kayn_ -Comentó Caitlyn mirando la lavadora donde su ropa se estaba lavando, y luego, a la otra, donde estaba la ropa ensangrentada de Vi- _Claro que a algunos le alegrará la muerte_

Sabía a quienes se referían: Xayah y Rakan, la pareja mas conocida en la liga de Leyendas, cuyos habían siempre estado en contra de Zed, quienes luchaban por la recuperación del bosque Joniano.

- _Si..._ -Susurró Lux, a la vez que junto a Caitlyn, se sumían en un silencio tranquilo, sin necesidad de ser incómodo, simplemente, no había mas palabras que decir, solo el silencio calmado que había entre ellas, antes de escuchar el pitido de la secarropa que daba a entender que el abrigo estaba seco y listo para ser entregado. Lux se acercó con cuidado y abrió la tapa, antes de sacar con suavidad el saco y guardarlo, aspirando suavemente el olor a lavanda y rosas, un olor que particularmente le encantaba.

\- _Ten cuidado cuando lo vayas a entregar, me avisas si sucede algo_ -comentó Caitlyn con calma mientras que le miraba recostada contra el mesón. Lux simplemente asintió suavemente y con un ademán se fue, mientras Caitlyn le miraba suspirando.

- _Ten cuidado Luxana..._

* * *

Lux realmente estaba reconsiderando aquella idea de ir al ala noxiana.

Ya iba a mitad de camino cuando, al fondo, notó la discusión de los dos hermanos noxianos, los cuales bloqueaban el paso hacia la habitación de Katarina. Al principio, alguien con medio cerebro habría buscado en otro lado, pero Luxana se había encargado de todos lados, inclusive en el ala demaciana por mas estúpido que sonara, mas sin embargo, no logró encontrar a la pelirroja por ningún lado, el único lugar que debía estar era el ala...

\- _Interesante como me buscas, debiste ver siempre detrás de ti, con razón pierdes partidas aun con semejante poder tuyo_ -comentó con seriedad Katarina, apareciendo detrás de Lux quien pegó un salto y se volteó de inmediato, antes de mirar hacia Katarina quien le miraba levantando una ceja- Anda, ¿para que me buscabas?

\- _¡Oh! s-si cierto, eh, aquí está tu abrigo, lavado, como lo prometí_ -murmuró Lux entre nerviosismo, siendo la única demaciana en el lugar con gente noxiana al rededor le daba un escalofrío que ni ella misma podía describir. De sus brazos sacó el limpio y aromado abrigo, el cual estaba sin arrugas y bien presentado.

\- _No entiendo como no sabes del sarcasmo_ -murmuró seria Katarina mientras que cogía el abrigo con algo de brusquedad, a la vez que lo olía suavemente antes de mirar seria a Lux, quien se encogía en su puesto algo nerviosa. " Rosas, uno de los olores de mi madre, ¿como lo supo? " pensó seria, antes de suspirar suavemente y mirar a Lux- _deberías irte de aquí, podrían intentar hacerte daño, te acompañaré hasta la entrada, Draven puede ser muy necio cuando quiere serlo_

Lux se sorprendió al verse escoltada por la Du Couteau, antes de comenzar a caminar, algo rígida hacia la entrada, a la vez que Katarina de vez en cuando la veía: su rostro ruborizado, sus pasos rígidos, todo demostraba estar algo nerviosa, analizó la pelirroja.

Todo el trayecto hasta la salida del Ala Noxiana fue en un incómodo silencio, y por mas de que Katarina demostraba ninguna emoción o sentimiento de aquella incomodidad, por dentro estaba algo irritada. Le gustaba el silencio, pero no ahora y eso la ponía mas furiosa del porque.

\- _Gracias por acompañarme_ -murmuró Lux algo incómoda mientras que juntaba sus manos algo incómoda mientras que miraba a Katarina, quien parpadeó confundida y le miró.

\- _¿Que?_

\- _Ya llegamos_ -comentó Lux confundida al ver como Katarina parecía no ubicarse, ¿estaría tan sumida en sus pensamientos? ¿acaso estaba viendo como lavar de nuevo el abrigo? no sabía con sinceridad, pero la confusión en el rostro de Katarina y como miró rápidamente a todos lados, antes de mirarle.

\- _Ah, si, no vuelvas a ser un estorbo Croward_ -comentó seria Katarina, mientras sostenía el abrigo en uno de sus brazos antes de girar comenzando a caminar hacia el ala Noxiana de nuevo, mientras Lux solo pudo asentir viendo como se iba, antes de dar la vuelta también, comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor suspirando.

- _Y ... gracias por el lavado, Luxana_

Lux frenó de inmediato abriendo los ojos viendo hacia donde Katarina se iba caminando, ni siquiera volteándola a mirar mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse suavemente ante el pensamiento de su nombre pronunciado por la necia asesina, antes de restregar con cuidado su cara suspirando con fuerza, tratando de quitarse aquel sonrojo.

Y decidiendo que era mejor quitar aquel raro sentimiento, decidió visitar a su hermano.

* * *

Anteriormente, Lux estaría feliz de entrar a un hospital, de alegrar aquellas caras tristes en los niños, de ayudar a los desesperados y apoyar a las familias. Pero ahora, ahora le parecía duro entrar, todo se teñía en tonos grises, todo simplemnete no parecía tener el mismo sentido para ella. Como una situación puede cambiar la visión sobre algo...es impresionante.

A pesar de aquellos pensamientos, no se dejó amedrantar, y dando un suspiro comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en el hospital de la liga, donde estaba internado su hermano, Sona y Vi. Pasó por la habitación de Sona, cuya estaba en el primer piso.

Se detuvo un rato observando la escena frente a ella. Ahri parecía un felino al lado de Sona, sus orejas agachadas, sus colas apenas y se movían, llenando el suelo con estas y a su vez un poco de sus pelos blancos. Sus manos bailaban suavemente sobre una de las manos de Sona, quien aun seguía dormida, acostada y entubada, con sus ojos cerrados y su pelo suelto, el cual al ser tan largo caía por los lados de la cama.

" Se ve tan bella aun cuando duerme "

Pensó Luxana mientras que veía a Sona, antes de dirigir su mirada a Ahri quien suspiraba fuertemente mientras acariciaba con cuidado las manos de Sona, antes de finalmente recostarse mas cerca de Sona y acariciar con cuidado su cabellera.

" Debería dejarlas solas "

Analizó Luxana, antes de continuar caminando por el hospital, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras continuaba caminando, o así iba hasta que chocó contra alguien, casi provocando que cayese al suelo si no fuese porque le cogieron la mano en el último minuto. Al levantar la mirada , vio a Caitlyn mirarle con calma, se veía un poco mejor.

\- _Deberías tener mas cuidado por donde caminas_ -Comentó con calma Caitlyn mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, antes de mirar suspirando suavemente a Lux- _¿Estas aquí por...?_

\- _¿Mi hermano?.. Si, quisiera ver como está...y si ha llegado a dar señales de que va a despertar_ -murmuró Lux , abrazando suavemente sus brazos mientras que miró a Caitlyn algo preocupada- _¿Estabas por Vi? ¿Como está ella?_

\- _Dicen los doctores que mejor, que la magia de Soraka y Janna ha surtido efecto, mas sin embargo tiene que estar unos días en el hospital por si algo sucede_ -Comentó Caitlyn con calma, antes de suspirar un poco mas- _eso...en parte me tranquiliza..._

\- _Ojala pudiese decir lo mismo_ -murmuró Lux decaída mientras que Caitlyn le acarició la espalda, antes de finalmente mirar a Caitlyn con un poco de vergüenza- _¿podrías...si no te importa...acompañarme a ver a Garen? No se si tenga fuerzas para verlo en ese estado..._

\- _No te preocupes Lux, cuenta conmigo_

Aquellas palabras reconfortaron a la demaciana, antes de suspirar suavemente y comenzar a caminar al lado de la sheriff, la cual la seguía de cerca, perdiéndose entre las personas que se encontraban ahí, que caminaban de lado a lado y que se cruzaban. Sin embargo, ajeno para todos, era que cierta pelirroja miraba como Lux desaparecía entre la gente, antes de mirar hacia la salida del hospital , evadiendo a las personas y finalmente, al salir del establecimiento.

" No eres la única con aquel sentimiento en tu pecho, Luxana "

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Como algunos expertos verán, es mi primer fanfic, así que si hay errores por favor ¡comentar!**

 **Siempre vi esta pareja en fanfics, sobre todo " Oro y Sangre " por Andrea P. Lancer , así que desde ese momento las he emparejado tanto!, se me hace extraño que esta pareja haya desaparecido tanto, pero estoy dispuesta a intentar revivirlo, así que aquí el primer fanfic**

 **Como algunos podrán adivinar, alguien cuenta la historia al principio, y luego sucede el después, espero que os guste este tipo de redacción, personalmente a mi me encanta.**

 **Espero verlos en otro capítulo , hasta luego.**


End file.
